fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Advice:Episodes
Creating an Episode Article When creating an episode article, the user should use the following tag to give a brief overrun of the episode. Infobox Code Template:Infobox episode Infobox Summary Title The title of the episode. Image The titlecard of the episode. A gallery of previous episode title cards can be found here. Caption Caption for the title card, should be the episode title. Episode The episode production number. A list of production numbers can be found here. Story, Writer, Storyboard, Director, Production Design, Art Direction, Music Direction These are used to list the crew members who worked on the episode. Information on who was involved on the episode is usually shown right after the title card. Airdate The date that this episode premiered. Please use a Month ##(Date), ####(Year) format. (September 29, 2009) Previous, Next The previous episode and next episode according to production order. To see the official production order, click here. ---- Information Right after (or before) the infobox, the article should give the episode title (bolded) followed by the season the episode is a part of. Example Episode! is an episode from Season 0. Afterward, the article should provide Info on the characters present, songs used, and locations visited. Info Characters Present *Timmy Turner *Vicky *Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma Places *Turners' House *Dimmsdale Elementary School *Fairy World Songs *Your Ears Will Bleed *Mute Button Is Your Friend Outlining the Plot Summary A summary of the episode should be provided. Although the length of the summary can vary due to the length of the episode or content, every episode of The Fairly OddParents has enough happening in it that the summary should be at least one paragraph. Plot Timmy wants to go with Trixie Tang to the Chip Skylark concert being held in the auditorium of Dimmsdale Elementary School. Unfortunately for him, his babysitter Vicky stole his only pair of tickets. Luckily, Timmy is able to use his fairies to get him a pair of backstage passes. But when he shows up to the concert, Mr. Crocker is working as the ticket collector, and one of his inventions senses the magic from Timmy and Trixie's backstage passes, which are actually Cosmo and Wanda in disguise, and he steals them. Now Timmy must find a way to get them back without missing the concert. Spoilers Articles should avoid directly spoiling the end of the episode or movie in the plot summary. To help warn users about what they are about to read, the spoiler tag has been created. An example of how to use it is provided below. Template:Spoiler Template:Spoiler End At the end of the episode, Timmy manages to get the tickets back from both Vicky AND Mr. Crocker, but Trixie has already left without him, so he uses the extra tickets to bring his friends. And they all lived happily ever after. And it will appear like this... At the end of the episode, Timmy manages to get the tickets back from both Vicky AND Mr. Crocker, but Trixie has already left without him, so he uses the extra tickets to bring his friends. And they all lived happily ever after. The paragraph in between the ((Spoiler)) and ((Spoiler End)) tags will be separated from the rest of the summary and will provide amble warning to the user before he or she decides to go on reading. Images Adding images from the episode the article is about will liven up the appearance of the page. For more help on placing images in an article, see Help:Images for more information. Finishing Touches There is plenty more to include in an episode article than just the summary and some images. Trivia The episode Trivia should provide little known facts, tidbits, and behind the scenes knowledge about the episode. Trivia *This episode airs once a year every Hanukkah. *Jay Leno provided the voice to the Crimson Chin. Transcripts A database of transcripts for most of the Season 1-5 episodes of Fairly OddParents can be found at Fred Seibert's Script Database. Simply link the transcript in this section as so. Transcript Scribd This will provide a direct link from the article to the transcript at the Scribd database. Videos and Galleries Video links and excess images from the episode should be placed at the bottom. Since the vast majority of working video links are at the Nickelodeon website, and other sources are usually deleted by Viacom, and Nick Video usually rotates what video's it is carrying on and off their website, it is impractical for someone who is writing an article to have to constantly update their video links, and thus this section is not necessary. Excess or unused images from the episode should be placed in a gallery. To do so... Images File:Image1.jpg|An awesome picture File:Image2.jpg|A better picture Remember that not everyone has a high speed connection, so overloading your article with images may detract from the quality and readership of the article. Categories Remember to add categories to your article when you are finished. *Category:Episodes for Episodes *Category:Specials for TV Specials See also * List of The Fairly OddParents episodes * Template:Infobox episode * Template:Spoiler * Template:Spoiler End * Template:HideSpoiler Category:Advice